


Something Different

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds out what sex toys are and wants to use one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr. Sorry, I'm SO incredibly bad at writing PWP :S

It had been two months since Cas and Dean got together.  At first Dean was doubtful that it would work out.  But, right now, everything was going pretty smoothly.  Their activities in the bedroom were still at the ‘quickies under the sheets’ stage.  That was until, during a routine hunt, Cas discovered the wonders of sex toys.

*******

Dean and Cas strode into an old gift shop.  They were there to ask the owner some quick questions about the death of his friend’s daughter.  Dean flicked open his faked FBI badge and nudged Cas who then did the same.  After finishing the Q&A session with the shop owner, Dean asked if he could take a look around.  The shop owner agreed with a sigh and roll of his eyes as he continued counting his money.

Everything seemed okay, nothing strange here.  Apart from a few creepy looking clown dolls that Sam would’ve probably cried like a baby if he set eyes on it.  Dean chuckled at the thought and then noticed that Cas had disappeared.  He walked around the cluttered, messy aisles of the shop searching for him to no avail.

Suddenly a large blue door caught Dean’s eye.  It was half open and looked as if it led to another part of the shop.  When he got closer to it, he noticed a sign saying _‘ADULT SECTION - NO UNDER-18s PERMITTED'_ Dean furrowed his eyebrows, surely Cas didn’t go in there.  He stepped in and closed the door behind him.  

Finally, he came upon Cas who looked deep in thought as he stared at something on a shelf.  Dean walked up to stand beside him.  ”What’re you doing in here?” he chuckled.

Cas turned his head to look at him with a slightly condescending look on his face. “It said adult, I am an adult.” 

Dean bit back a laugh at that.  Cas was just too innocent to understand what ‘adult section’ actually meant.  He then turned his gaze to look at what Cas seemed so captivated by.  Suddenly his eyes widened and heat pooled in his stomach.  He cleared his throat, clearly feeling slightly awkward.

Sat on the shelf in front of them was a wide selection of rubber, penis-shaped sex toys.  Cas reached forward a took one into both hands, examining it closely.  ”This is a very good replica,” he said, as if the dildo he held was a truly fascinating piece of art.  Dean tried to look anywhere but where Castiel’s fingers ran over the toy in his hands gently.  It reminded him of the night befo… He shook his head slightly to stop himself getting hot and bothered in a damn sex shop!  But, as always, Cas just couldn’t stop his thoughts from spilling out of his goddamn mouth.  ”It reminds me of yours, Dean.” That was it, he had to get them both out of here before someone walked in and noticed the growing bulge in his trousers.

“C-Cas… I don’t think you should talk like that in public,” he stuttered, grabbing the toy out of Castiel’s hands and throwing it back onto the shelf. “Come on,” he said, grabbing his arm and beginning to lead him out of the adult section.

Cas stopped and yanked his arm away gently.  ”I wasn’t finished looking around,” he stated before heading back towards the shelf.  Dean sighed frustratedly and followed him back over.

“Well… Just hurry up then,” he sighed, watching the door behind him anxiously.

Cas grabbed the dildo again, examining it closely.  He squeezed it gently and even pulled on it.  Dean almost forgot where he was as he watched Castiel’s fingers move across the toy, clearly not meaning to be so seductive.  He forced his upstairs brain to wake up and cleared his throat again.

“I think I like this one,” Cas said plainly as if he was picking out a cushion or something totally innocent, not a freakin’ sex toy.

Dean’s eyes widened again as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.  ”You’re gonna… buy it?” he asked, trying to keep the dirty side of his mind quiet.

Cas nodded and looked at Dean with an innocent expression on his face. “Yes, I think I will.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just go pay for it and leave.”  He began heading towards the door with Cas following close behind.

When they got to the counter, the shop owner smiled at them.  ”Find everything you needed, officers?” he asked politely.

Cas then set the dildo on the counter confidently as if it was a normal thing to buy. “Yes, thank you,” he said simply.  The shop owner looked down at the toy with wide eyes, staying silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.  Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood awkwardly, watching the old man laugh so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.  Cas looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning slightly.  He was totally confused, he didn’t know why the man was laughing so hard.  He glanced over at Dean, whose face was now bright red.

After the man had composed himself he scanned the item and placed it in a paper bag.  He pursed his lips together to repress another laughing fit before handing the bag to Cas. “Have fun, officers,” he said before letting out another howl of laughter.

When they got out of the shop, Dean undid the top button of his shirt and loosened his tie.  He was humiliated.  They both walked towards the impala in total silence.  Dean slipped into the driver’s seat and took a deep breath, waiting for Cas to enter the passenger’s seat.  After Cas had shut the door, Dean watched him peer inside the bag.  ”What did you buy that for?” he asked, but somehow he already knew.

“I thought it would be interesting for us to try something different,” he said, eyes still on the toy in the bag.  Dean nodded, dick stirring in his trousers.  He took a shaky breath before starting the car and heading towards the motel.

*******

When they finally arrived at the motel, Dean slammed the door behind them.  There was a note on the bed informing him that Sam had went to the bar down the road for a couple of drinks with some girl.  He chuckled and looked to Cas.  He was taking the toy out of the bag again to take a closer look.  Dean turned to his duffel bag where he kept a small bottle of lube - just in case opportunity would present itself.  He set it down on the bed before walking towards Cas.  ”So,” he began, his voice gruff, his mouth dry. “You mentioned trying something different,” he said, grabbing Castiel’s tie and gently pulling him towards him. A smile tugged at Castiel’s lips as he set the toy down on the table, letting Dean pull him in to a passionate kiss.  

The kiss became hungry, after all, Dean had been turned on ever since he saw Cas with the dildo in his hands at that damn store.  He guided them back onto the bed, laying Cas down and straddling him.  When their clothes were on the ground and things were getting more and more heated, Dean pulled away and grinned seductively down at Cas before getting up and grabbing the toy off the table.

Cas groaned at the lack of contact when Dean got up, but when he watched the hunter come back with the toy in his hands, he felt more turned on than he ever had before.  He watched with lust-blown eyes as Dean squirted some lube over the length of the toy and coated his fingers generously with the sticky liquid.  ”This is gonna hurt a bit… Are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean asked, crawling back onto the bed and running his clean hand gently up against the inside of Castiel’s thigh.

Cas didn’t say a word he just nodded mutely and spread his legs, bracing himself by grabbing onto the headboard and closing his eyes.  First, Dean rubbed his lubed-up fingers across Castiel’s entrance a few times, coaxing the muscle until it began to relax.  Cas pushed down on Dean’s fingers, wriggling his hips slightly to let him know he was ready, a needy whine passing his lips.  Dean then pushed one finger in slowly.  Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat and he let out a deep moan as his hips ground down against Dean’s finger.  ” _Dean_ ,” he groaned, desperate for more.

Dean kissed at his thigh gently before pressing another finger in slowly, getting the angel ready for more.  Cas writhed in pleasure at the feel of a second finger penetrating him.  He let out another moan.  ”More, Dean, please…” he slurred, eyes still closed.

And Dean obliged, he pulled his fingers out slowly and took the dildo in his hand.  He looked at it for a few seconds before looking at Cas.  Cas' eyes flickered open to look at Dean, those big blue eyes full of pure lust and desperate need. “ _Dean_ ,” he whined.  Dean chuckled at the angel’s enthusiasm before pushing the head of the dick-shaped toy slowly into Castiel’s tight hole.  The noise Cas made was one of strangled pleasure as he felt the toy slip inside him.  Yes, it hurt slightly, but the pleasure was far more intense than the pain for him.  He ground down on it slowly, his blunt nails digging into Dean's bicep. He let out a few gasps and winced slightly before relaxing and focusing on the pleasure building deep in his stomach.

After getting past the initial pain, Cas began to enjoy having Dean thrust the toy in and out of him.  It didn’t take long for Cas to cry out as Dean found the right spot and pleasure rippled through his entire body. His back arched as he came long and hard.

Dean bit down on his lip to repress a moan whilst he watched Cas hit orgasm.  After he calmed down, he lay limp, panting and sighing Dean’s name.  Dean slid up to press a kiss to Castiel’s parted lips. “So, did you enjoy ‘different’?” he asked, chuckling softly into the angel’s neck.  Cas nodded and smiled, feeling high as a kite.

Suddenly the door unlocked and Sam walked in. “Hey, guy—” He froze mid-sentence staring wide-eyed at his brother and Cas who lay naked on the bed.  His face flushed with colour as he closed his eyes tightly. “Why do you guys insist on scarring me for life?!”


End file.
